Coiled cables which are self-retracting create a cleaner, more organized work area. Creating a coiled electronic article surveillance (EAS) cable, particularly for a universal serial bus (USB) application, poses many challenges because of stringent electromagnetic shielding design criteria regarding electromagnetic emissions and interference immunity required by regulatory agencies around the world. In the prior art, coiled cables which meet the electrical shielding design criteria exhibit a reduced effective life or elasticity of the coil retraction.